Digibelum Magi Arc: Part 1 Police work
by Windrider
Summary: A WitchbladeHarry Potter crossover. Hermione Granger discovers her cousin over the Atlantic and with it a few secrets that might irrevocably change the young witch as she discovers more about her family and the strange artefact connected with it.
1. Default Chapter

Title: The Digibelum Magi Arc Part 1: Police work. Chapter title: Two sisters. Keywords: Hermione, Sara Pezzini Summary. A Witchblade/Harry Potter crossover. Hermione Granger discovers her cousin over the Atlantic and with it a few secrets that might irrevocably change the young witch as she discovers more about her family and the strange artefact connected with it. Copyright: All respective characters are used without permission for no profit and remain the property of their respective creators.  
  
Prologue.  
  
"Wow, it is still so difficult to believe. My little sister, getting married, it feels like only yesterday you were pestering me about getting that last slice of apple pie" The dark haired young woman shook her head covered in soft curls towards the speaker: "Really Lizzy, I am hardly that girl anymore and you are no longer that teenager who will give me the aforementioned slice just to keep me quiet."  
  
The older of the two women, stood up from her chair and walked towards the mirror in front of which the other one was standing. "No, we are not, Maya. I am simply a little bewildered by the fact that I am helping you get into your wedding dress!" "Well, in gratitude for your help I'll name my first daughter after you." The statement prompted both women into a fit of giggles. Getting her breath back to normal the older woman quipped: "If I knew that I'd help you more often then all your daughters will be named after me." The statement prompted more giggling fits.  
  
Lizzy regained her composure first and continued speaking on a more serious note: "Are you sure getting married during the war is the right thing? There are no guarantees that John will come back..." She left her sentence unfinished but it's conclusion hanged between two sisters in an ominous moment of silence. The younger sister smiled sadly: "I am sure Lizzy, war or no war I'd marry him in an instant. This is truly a case of 'Better to have loved and lost then never to have loved at all." Lizzy raised her hands in defeat: "I trust your judgement. I think that hearing my ever-sensible sister quote poetry is more than enough proof for me." –she finished with a smile. Picking up a small bouquet of roses she asked, "Shall we?"  
  
A few minutes later... "Do you, Maya Deirdre Bronte, take John Michael Granger to be your lawful wedded husband?" The maid of honour sitting in the front pew of a small hospital chapel in World War ÄªÄª USA seemed not to hear the clergyman but instead was lost in her own thoughts: "Elizabeth Granger, sounds like a good name for a niece." The red stone set into the unusual bracelet on her right wrist glowed warmly in acknowledgement.  
  
Like it or hate it? Your comments are very welcome as well as constructive criticism. This is my first Harry Potter fanfiction so I am a little rusty on my spells and any help is appreciated. 


	2. Hello Cousin

Title: The Digibelum Magi Arc Part 1: Police work. Chapter title: Hello Cousin Keywords: Hermione, Sara Pezzini Summary. A Witchblade/Harry Potter crossover. Hermione Granger discovers her cousin over the Atlantic and with it a few secrets that might irrevocably change the young witch as she discovers more about her family and the strange artefact connected with it. Copyright: All respective characters are used without permission for no profit and remain the property of their respective creators.  
  
Present day  
  
The Dursleys, with a martyred look got into the car with Harry. The warning by the members of the Phoenix order not to abuse Harry was taken, at least for the moment, to heart. Seeing the black Volvo speed away was a sign for the others to say goodbye. Hermione hugged Ginny and Neville, said her goodbyes to the rest and went with her parents to the railway station's parking lot.  
  
As they were getting into the car her father spoke up. "Great news honey, we are going to New York for that Dentist Association's symposium after all. What is even better is that we are able to take you with us! Isn't it great?" Hermione's stunned look could rival the Dursleys' earlier: "This is wonderful news Dad!" Her mother smiled, pleased at her daughter's reaction. "Tell her everything John, we are not only going for work." "Sweetheart, remember I told you about my sister Elizabeth?" Hermione nodded, her good memory not failing her: "She was your older sister Dad, did she not die of polio before you were born?" "That's correct. My parents did not think they could have another child until I came along almost 8 years after your aunt's death. What's important here is that as you know, your grandmother Maya was an American who came over with your grandfather after the war. Well, she had a sister back in America, named Elizabeth Bronte, after whom your aunt was named. She died more than 30 years ago but I was able to trace her granddaughter, which was not easy. She also stays in New York and is willing to meet with us during our stay." Hermione was stunned, a cousin in USA? This was a completely unexpected surprise but considering the events of the past year a welcome one. Smiling she asked: "What is her name?" "Sara Pezzini."  
  
Three days later...  
  
The airport was immense and filled with activities. "I wonder how Ron will react if he was here?" Thought Hermione as she and her parents cleared customs and headed towards a group over which a poster hung with words 'British Dental Association delegates'. Ron being a pureblood would probably be overwhelmed, she decided. Wizards were never a majority and thousands of them in the same place were a rarity except in a major Quidditich match. Never mind the electronics and automated devices, which would probably send most wizards into panic, although Mr Weasley would probably feel like a kid in a candy store here.  
  
In the bus heading towards the hotel Hermione marvelled at the vibrant city that never sleeps. Everyone seemed to be in a hurry, taxis hooting as they overtook the slower moving bus and vocal street vendors everywhere. Arriving at a modern hotel on a busy street her family was for the next few hours engrossed in settling down at the hotel. There were no lectures on the first day so they took the opportunity to get a little acquainted with the Big Apple. Their meeting with Sara Pezzini was scheduled for the following evening.  
  
The next day an excursion was organised for the children that came along with their parents. As the conference hall filled Hermione and a few other children were given a tour around the Manhattan Island. The young witch however was full of thoughts about the evening's meeting. What was her cousin like, what does she do for a living and most importantly should Hermione divulge the secret about being a witch. Those thoughts kept her occupied until seven o'clock that night she and her parents came to the hotel's foyer. Near one of the lounge chairs stood a tall young woman in jeans and a leather jacket, she had long flowing dark hair and startling green eyes. Extending her right hand upon which an unusual bracelet with dark red stone hung she addressed the Grangers: "Hello Mr and Mrs Granger, I am Sara Pezzini."Looking directly at Hermione she added in a gentler tone: "You must be my cousin." 


	3. Murder

Title: The Digibelum Magi Arc Part 1: Police work. Chapter title: Murder Keywords: Hermione, Sara Pezzini Summary. A Witchblade/Harry Potter crossover. Having met her cousin Sara Pezzini will try to discover more about Elizabeth Bronte and her biological family. There is also a bizarre murder to solve and why does the Witchblade connect Sara's young cousin to it? Copyright: All respective characters are used without permission for no profit and remain the property of their respective creators.  
  
Murder  
  
Sara Pezzini was feeling pleased with herself. It had taken her almost three months to reply to John Granger's email. He had found her via a website specialising in reuniting families that had lost touch. At first she was not sure about her feelings regarding her biological family since she had always considered Pezzinis her family but as the time progressed she reconciled to the idea and actually enjoyed meeting her British family.  
  
Her bike finally pulled up to the crime scene she was called to investigate this morning. It was an alley end like many thousands of alley ends in New York, dark with several garbage dustbins from a nearby restaurant. What distinguished it this morning was the dead body sprawled near the dustbins. "Heya Pez" – her rookie partner grinned his trademark white toothed smile. "What do we have Jake?" "A homeless man identified as Jeff Bowman by the owners of a nearby restaurant. He was homeless, did some odd jobs to stay afloat, the owners used to give him some leftovers. He was a drunkard. Found this morning by one of the cooks, looks like someone had electrocuted him." Sara nodded and dived under the police line that surrounded the alley end. "Any leads? Anyone seen him with anyone suspicious? "– She might have sounded cold questioning about someone's death as coolly as ordering a takeout but that was the way Homicide detectives worked, taking each death personally was a clear path to a nervous breakdown. A short stout man with greying hair in a jacket that revealed him to be from the Coroner's office answered. "Morning Sara."- He smiled at seeing her. "Morning, Karl, how is our stiff, anything interesting?" Karl Modeski was a long-standing friend in the Coroner's office and Sara worked with him on more than one occasion, he was an experienced professional. "Seems our Mr Bowman died from electric shock. What is interesting is that there is no mark on his body where a cable from which the shock came was in contact. There is not a scratch on him. Quite weird actually." Sara slowly approached the body that lay on the ground. Jeff Bowman was a man in his fifties, dressed in a long coat, covered in dirt, no doubt collected from sleeping on the streets. His face was frozen in an expression of shock and fear. She extended her right hand to cover his face when the Witchblade decided to step in. Images of men in robes in the same alley end, Jeff Bowman suspended in the air, fear on his face, one of the men or was it women the cowls covering their faces, it was difficult to tell, extended their hand with a short stick and clearly shouted something, the stick spurted green fire and struck Bowman in the chest, he promptly went limp and dropped to the ground. The parting image was an emblem made out of smoke in the shape of skull with a snake sticking out of it. Sara blinked trying to clear her eyes. Then, her eyes caught something; on the wall at approximately the same height Bowman was suspended at there was a drawing, done in chalk of a skull with a snake sticking out of it. She touched one of the guys making photos of the crime scene. "Would you take a picture of this please?" The young man nodded and made a few clicks with his camera. "You think it might be important? "- Jake asked. "Don't know, could be an emblem of a gang, could be nothing." – she knew that the emblem meant something but to even her extensive knowledge no gang that roamed the streets of New York used an emblem like that. "See if you can get some information about any new gangs who might use an emblem similar to this. I need to go to pick up my cousin." "You mentioned you were meeting your British family yesterday. What is she like? Is she pretty?" "Hands off, surfer boy, she is only fifteen. She wanted to see where I work so I offered her a quick tour of our precinct." Jake smiled, throwing his hands up in supplication: "Just yanking your chain Pez, I'll be on my best behaviour."  
  
They said goodbye, Sara heading towards the hotel Hermione stayed at and Jake towards the precinct. Arriving at the hotel in about half and hour she found the young girl waiting for her in the lobby. Saying their greetings, Sara said: "Well, you will see where I work, we can't stay there for long but you'll see how the police works here. I know it is different to Britain's." She touched Hermione on the shoulder when another flurry of images assaulted her. A young man's face set in determination, a building full of strange things, Hermione and a young man although he looked about fifteen pointing the same sticks she saw earlier at some man and a woman. She recognised the emblem on the robe of the man, it was the same skull with a snake coming out of it. The images stopped as abruptly as they began. "Sara, are you all right?" – Hermione asked in a concerned voice. "I am fine, just remembered I had something to do. Shall we go? My bike is this way."  
  
I thought I'd throw a murder in the works. J. K Rowling does not mention about Voldermort's influence in USA. I thought I'd work from the view that Voldermort has little or no support from the US wizarding world. 


End file.
